The Ocean's Tale
by Ocean's Dreamer
Summary: Following the light of the sun we left the old world behind and started a new life in the sea, The waves became our cradle, the ocean our pearl and above all an island to call home. Fallen from the earth we live in it's waters- or that was how the legends went anyway. A slightly random transformers as Mermen/maid Story


**Hello, this is Kinda My first Fanfic and honestly i got the idea from a dream of mine (this is what happens when i watch Mermaids the body uncovered and transformers in the same night) anyway i doubt it's that great but regardless i hope you enjoy. Oh and this is more of a pilot chapter than anything P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes**

**I do not own transformers or the quote but I own the plot.**

* * *

_Most people think time is like a river_

_that flows swift and sure in one direction._

_But i have seen the face of time, and i can tell you,_

_They are wrong._

_Time is a ocean in a storm_

_ -prince of Persia _

Chapter 1- Out in the Open Sea

The Blue waters ripped under the gentle breeze of the southern winds. The ocean calm as waves rolled currents pushing this and that way as the dolphins and fish migrated with the waters. The ever watching birds following the fish where ever it may take them, However life under the sea was far more interesting.

Below the ocean's waves lived an whole new breed of unbelievable creatures, the source of the rumor and myth that belonged to the waters. colorful streaks flashed pasted swimming at high speeds as they chased the fish. The fish startled by such sudden movements divided swimming in chaos as there were picked off by their hunters.

"Jazz no fair!" A blonde hair boy protested his black and yellow tail pushing through the currents as he chased after the elder merman "Gotta be faster little Bee" Jazz replied watching him pushing his sliver hair out of his face.

"Tat's sea's a dangerous place" he added scanning the near by area Bee sighed his shoulders slumming "Can we go Home now?" he asked looking up hopefully at the spy "We barely caught anything" Jazz muttered.

"I thought the others were on that hunting trip?" Bee asked confused "They are but i'm meant tat be teachin' ya how ta hunt" Jazz answered his tail flickering behind him. his sliver scales shimmering in water.

"I thought Hide was meant to do that?" bee said looking confused "He was but the con's showed up near crystal cove" The spy answered his blue eyes restless searching the waters "We should get back" Jazz stated. Bee nodded following his faster mentor.

"NO FAIR!"

Else Where In the middle of the Atlantic ocean.

"Where is that bloody Spy!" Rachet growled swimming back and forth in his medical cave under the island his white hair whipping with each movement everyone else had left the medic along as he raged in his underwater office. His red and white tail twitching in his anger he had a yellow streak creepily like a heartbeat line.

Growling again he swam upwards heading into one of the smaller tunnels that interlinked with the others under the island. Breaking the surface at one of the larger lakes on the island grumbling as he searched for the sliver tailed moron that dared missed his check up.

He swore to Primus above that if Jazz was in those infernal Ship wrecks again he was going to murder him. "

What's up with you?" Moonracer asked sitting on one of the rocks bathing in the sun her light green tail splashing in the waters creating light ripples her tattered Human shirt covering her chest. Her Mint green hair falling behind her back in waves "Have you seen Jazz?" he asked clearly annoyed. Moonracer hummed in thought tapping her chin "Oh yeah he took Bumblebee out into the open waters for a little hunting trip" she said

"HE DID WHAT!" Rachet roared "What the hell was he thinking especially with the cons attacking closer to the island!" he yelled his face matching his face burning a brighter red than Sideswipe's tail. "Relax they haven't attacked in weeks" Moonracer said.

Perceptor Popped his head out of the water shaking his head to get rid of loss water in his red hair "Oh Hello Ratchet are you okay you look awfully red" The scientist asked worried for the medic "He's fine Percy, Jazz skipped a check up" Moonracer explained. Percy nodded in understanding.

"Anyway i came to find you the other's just got back from a hunting trip" Perceptor said pointing over to the barely visible beach the yellow sand standing out from the green foliage that surrounded it.

"Are Jazz and Bee back?" Rachet asked "I don't now i would assume so" Percy guessed before going back under the water his red tail making a splash, "I guess we should go see the others" Moonracer said pushing herself forward to dive into the water gracefully splashing the resident medic in the face. Ratchet growled before following them to the beach.

* * *

Jazz raced ahead of bee spotting the familiar coral reef of their island home, "Tat's other's are back!" he called Bee grinned pushing himself to swim a little faster to beat Jazz when he spotted a green tail near the sea bed.

"Hound what you doing?" He called pausing to look at him "I was just collecting some Sea Shells" he answered holding up a purple Shell as though to prove a point. His black hair sticking to his face .

"Why?" Jazz asked Hound looked up at the duo for a seconds "Jackie asked me to before he left" He answered his blue eyes glancing over to bumblebee "Should he even be out in open water?" Hound questioned.

Jazz laughed rubbing the back of his head "I figured it would be safe enough for a couple hours to teach em how ta hunt" Jazz answered his tail flickering behind him.

"Does Rachet or sentienl Know?" Hound countered "Do they need to?" Jazz replied grinning Hound sighed giving up-there was not point arguing with him "After all i'm TIC I can handle taking bee on a huntin trip" he said Hound rolled his eyes at the answer "We better be getting back before Rachet finds out" Hound said leading the way, Jazz bolting in front of his with bee trailing behind trying to match Jazz's speed.

it didn't take long to reach the crescent shaped beach the others near the rock pools that lead to the underwater system for getting around the island. Jazz immediately found and tackled Prowl into a hug the pair tipping and falling back under the water. while the others watched amused. Bee swam over to the group diving under the water to start a game of tag with Bluestreak and Sideswipe. becoming nothing more than blurs of cherry red,blue and yellow and black.

Hound ventured over to Wheeljack "Jackie i got those shells you wanted" he said holding out the purple shells he had collected earlier "Thanks hound now i can start working on that project i had planned" Jack started rambling and hound took that as a signal to leave or be dragged into one of Jackie's exploding inventions. Jacks green and white tail twitching with excitement as his blonde hair fell in eyes.

Rachet grumbled next to Prime and Ironhide while they told him about the hunting trip. Another bad one "We're going to have to go out again in a couple of weeks" Optimus said watching over the Pod of Autobots. his red and blue flamed tail swishing in the water as he pushed his black hair back "Where there any attacks while we were gone?" He asked Rachet shock his head "They've been oddly quite since you left" Rachet informed him spotting the injure to his leaders arm "What did you do?" Rachet demanded examining the wound "Sharks" Prime said.

"Bloody things i say we blow them all up" Ironhide snapped glaring darkly at the ocean his black tail cutting the water like a dagger while his black hair dripped with salt water "At least then we'd have better hunting grounds" he grumbled "I'd say you did fairly well compared to last time" Ratchet noted seeing the stockpile of salmon and tuna they had gathered before dragging away Prime to his med bay.

"Oh and if you see Jazz kill him for me, He took bee into open water" Ratchet said smirking when he heard hide freeze before going off on a rampage "Did he really?" Optimus asked following the insane doctor "Would i lie about that?" ratchet questioned "I'm sure he had his reasons" Prime defended his 3rd in command "He better" Rachet growled

Meanwhile

In the darkness of the ocean bed near a old ship wreck sharks swum their violent movements mimicking the ones of the others who lived in the dark cove of shattered and jagged rocks .

Inside on a throne of bones sat the fearsome monster of legend he looked on unimpressed by his sniveling servant as the sliver haired and tail merman told him of the plan "M'lord they have returned" he said "Are you sure?" His lord demanded his hands curling into fists his blood red eyes piercing his 2nd in command.

"Yes M'lord knockout and Breakdown saw them returning to island, there hunt was interrupted by the sharks but none the less they had food" He reported his own mind working to formulate a plan. A grin slowly forming on his face "And that is not all" He continued catching his master's attention "I saw the Boy, Bumblebee out in the open waters accompanied by Prime's TIC" he said

His master's Evil laughter echoed the cove "Then we shall make sure his next outing is more eventful than his last, we should teach him the dangers of the ocean" He said "Starscream Report to me if you see the boy again" Megaton ordered "Things just got interesting, Very Interesting you may leave now" He said as Starscream left the throne room.

Megatron's scarred Grey tail trembled with unseen rage "SHOCKWAVE!" he roared as the purple tailed man appeared his one good eye staring back at his master as he bowed "Yes M'lord?" he asked "Tell me have you found it yet?" Megatron asked his fang like teeth gleamed in the darkness his Grey hair melting into the shadows as he pure blood red eyes hungered for the chance of revenge.

* * *

**Loved it? Hate it? Let me know if you want me to continue or should i just give up here? If you can tell me within the next week that would be wonderful. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
